


Just One Touch

by AshenDreams



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gerudo Link, Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, NSFW, Praise, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Sink, Triggered, Very Cheesy, Zora Domain, botw, courting, lol link literally triggers him, mutual feelings, shark anatomy, sidlink - Freeform, this is v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenDreams/pseuds/AshenDreams
Summary: Link stays for a while at the Zora domain and spends some quality time with Prince Sidon, whom he grows closer to everyday. He doesn't realize that the time he chose to pay him a visit wasn't the best, as it was the time of love for the Zora kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write sidlink forever so now I’m going to try it out ! Rated M for any mature content and the pairing is Male x Male if you’re unaware. I’m also not an expert on the game or lore I just love the characters a lot. I apologize for any errors ! I hope you like it so far! This will probably be only 2 to 3 chapters long.
> 
> UPDATE: I'm so sorry for those of you waiting so long for chapter 2! I got really distracted with life and my other hobbies again. thanks for your patience.

It had been about a week now since Link had been staying in the Zora domain and it had been quite the stay so far. He’d planned to remain here for quite a while because he felt the need to take a short break from his adventures, and this was one of his favourite places after all. 

Especially since a certain Zora prince would make sure the hero was spoiled and always offered the best of care, as well as the fanciest room to stay in. Link had been treated to a massage and spa treatment already. The female Zora that gave him the full body massage was amazing at what she did, but Link couldn't help but shamefully wish it were Sidon that had given the treatment instead. Either way, it was very enjoyable and almost made him fall asleep. The lively aquatic atmosphere here, the beautiful waterfalls and glowing lamp posts everywhere filled Link’s heart with awe. If it were the hylian’s choice, he would remain in this place forever. 

It was also true that he had grown very fond of a certain Zora prince that he enjoyed spending most of his time with whenever he was at the Zora’s empire. Okay, maybe it was what he looked forward to most of all.  
Though he couldn’t help but notice, the Zora’s were acting “strange” and it wasn’t just all of them. It was mostly the younger ones and they couldn’t seem to leave poor Sidon alone. He was frequently flirted with by almost all the younger Zora people lately, Link had noticed. 

At this very moment he was being touched and courted by a male and female Zora not far from where Link stood. The hero purses his lips with a bitter expression that appeared on his face as he watched the prince blush with embarrassment at the overly friendly Zora’s. They eventually left him alone once they saw Sidon notice and wave at Link.

The prince approached the confused hylian once he was done talking to a pushy younger pink female Zora. “ Link! “, he beamed, “You’re up!”, Sidon seemed pleased, Link nodded. He had been up for a while actually but the prince hadn’t noticed till now. 

A tinge of jealously burned in Link’s heart, but he brushed the feeling away. “Are you well Link? You look a little stressed out”, he added and Link nodded. The red prince put his arms out in a welcoming gesture, “ have you eaten yet?”, he asked and Link shook his head with a bit of a pout on his face because he still didn’t know his way around the kingdom very well and Sidon kept getting distracted by the other Zora’s. 

“ Come this way Link, let’s get you fed, you must be famished”, Link nodded with a bit of a frown muttering an “mhmm.” Link only spoke unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. Most mistook the hero for being a mute. 

Sidon added,“ I apologize for earlier, I seem to be more popular than usual around here lately”, he said with a guilty tone and he placed a hand on Link’s back reassuring him. Link suspected the prince was hiding something but he continued to follow the prince to the feeding table. 

“Please have a seat”, Link sat with a blush as Sidon suavely pulled out a chair for the hero. “ Thank you ”, Link said graciously. He could never get used to the way the prince treated him, always with such kindness and praise as if he were royalty himself. Sidon smiled sweetly at the sound of Links rather rare, but beautiful voice.

On the table displayed a fabulous meal as always for everyone to share. Sea fruits, vegetation and lots of sea food was there and Link thought it all looked amazing. “ try these !” Sidon said excitedly as he got up from his chair and put a few things on a plate for Link to have a taste. 

The blue shrimp looked particularly good and Link felt his stomach grumble. Sidon had been taking care of him ever since he got to the kingdom and Link could only smile cutely at his sweet gestures.  
The food was so colourful and Link ate it up happily feeling better almost immediately.

Sidon sat there beside him seeming a little distracted, Link pointed at the food then Sidon with a confused look.“ Oh! I uh already ate earlier”, the prince lied weakly and Link’s bright blue eyes drifted sideways with confusion.  
Two light green Zora females walked past and winked at both the hylian and the prince and giggled softly. “ Good morning gentleman”, they said in unison in flirtatious voices and Sidon blushed a little and waved back at them, their giggles faded.

He couldn’t help the curiosity any longer. “What is going on here ?” Link couldn’t help but ask,“ why won’t anyone leave us alone, or I should say leave you alone ?”, Links cerulean eyes burned with wonder and Sidon looked back at him with surprised sharp, golden eyes. “ well I am the prince”, Sidon smiled proudly but was given an annoyed look from Link, shoulders drooped.

“There isn’t really anything going on”, Sidon fibbed,“ ...are they bothering you ?” Link asked the prince and he shook his head grabbing Link’s hands that were in fists now. “No, link they aren’t bothering me .. they’re ”,the prince stopped.  
Link blinked at the prince,“ .. well you see they are trying to court me ..”, Sidon said with a flustered face that glowed with colour. Links mouth opened in realization, “ oh..”, he blushed and looked away. 

Sidon smiled with an embarrassed expression, “I’m sorry Link this will probably make your stay here a little compromised, but well…it’s mating season for Zora’s ..”, he told the curious hylian who listened intently. Sidon gave a shamed look at the hero’s bright blue eyes,“ and very soon I will start my own cycle as well ”, he held Links hands still as he explained. Link blinked as a light flush of colour creeped up his neck at the thought of the prince going through such a primal state.

“ I see now”, Link replied as he slowly pulled his hands away with a reddened face. Sidon nodded, “ I understand if you wish to leave..” it probably won’t be much fun for you here, Sidon started, “ no!” ,Link shook his head, “ I don’t have a problem staying, I love it here I just was confused as to what was happening.” Sidon hummed in a relaxed tone,“ good, I’m glad to hear it ”, he replied as he touched Link’s shoulder in a kind gesture and Link couldn’t help but shiver at his touch.

“ if you’re done eating, I should take you back to your room, we are having a celebration later so you should pick your best outfit”, Sidon smirked. Link’s eye brows raised as he followed the eager prince, his heart racing in excitement. He wondered what it was the Zora people would be celebrating about. He really hoped it wasn’t some weird Zora mating ceremony. 

~~~~~ 

The two separated as Sidon had to go help his father arrange some things for the party so Link stayed in his room for a bit, going through his clothing. After some hard thinking, he decided his female Gerudo outfit would be perfect to wear for the event and he was sure others would like it too. 

Link smiled bashfully, wondering what Sidon would think of his cute and feminine attire. The Zora room he had been staying in was particularly beautiful, not surprisingly. He was given one of their best rooms right beside Sidon’s quarters, which he hadn’t seen yet, but he wanted to since it probably looked even more ornate than this one. 

His temporary room had a rather large bed for the small hylian and had a few pearly coloured bedside tables, a closet full of beautiful silks and armors and a private water spring to bathe in. The floor was also a pearl colour and was cool and smooth underfoot while the ceiling was decorated in many gold symbols, glowing blue light and ancient Zora writings. 

Link decided it best if he were to bathe before getting ready so he went to his private bathing room. Stripping out of his clothing, leaving his light skin bare to the coolness around him. He shivered at the cold tile as he stepped out of his shoes. The hero climbed into the large tub and began to fill it with warm water letting out a few moans of sheer relief as he sunk into the water. 

He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth soothe his body. His face had glowed red from the steamy heat that filled his room. Link cleaned himself up best he could and stayed for several minutes in the heavenly warm water that caressed his body. Melting away all the blonde’s stress and worry for the time being. He sighed after finishing up his bath, and got out to dry his wet skin before putting on his Gerudo clothing. 

~~~~~ 

Sidon was in his own room getting ready after he prepared the last little details for the party. It was the celebration of love after all, which was important and it only happened every couple of years when it was in season for the Zora kind.

The celebration of love was also one of the more larger ones out of them all and every year the prince refused the affection from any Zora that tried to court him. Because he simply wasn’t interested in any of them, he wanted more than anything to be with a certain silent hylian. The one that his sister loved before him, Sidon’s heart stung as he thought about his late sister, princess Mipha. 

She had told her brother in a dream to love Link for her, and that’s exactly what ended up happening anyway. He fell for the hero as soon as he met him and laid eyes on him. The prince felt ashamed after he knew about his sisters love for the Hylian, but he couldn’t help his own feelings that grew stronger almost every time he was around Link. 

Sidon didn’t care he wasn’t Zora, he loved the hero for who he was, a brave warrior that had helped him out many times. They made such a good team when they fought together. He loved Link for the kindness he showed his sister and how he always managed to defeat any enemy that came before him. In honor of Mipha, Sidon promised to love Link dearly and always take care of him. If he gained the confidence, he planned to confess his feelings tonight at some point. 

The prince’s heart fluttered with nervousness as he clenched his sharp teeth. He decorated his body in similar armor like before, but this new set was gold so brought it out the colour in his eyes. Sidon nodded with a serious look at his reflection in the mirror and made his way out of his quarters. 

Link found his way through the Zora domain, he loved the fact that it was always damp and rainy it made everything sparkle and glow beautifully. small drops of water had clung to his long blonde eye lashes, making his eyes shine like jewels. The place looked even more impressive with all the extra decorations that were everywhere for the celebration. Link blushed a little when he saw some of the Zora kind looking at him and admiring his Gerudo armor, he seemed to be gaining much more attention. He found one of the dining tables that was empty and sat down waiting for the prince to come around since he felt a little uneasy being alone. 

He noticed there were a lot of heart shapes around, large jewels and silver hearts were hung up around the halls with silk drapes underneath, and everyone was dressed rather formal. Just what was this celebration about ? Was someone getting married? Link wondered to himself obliviously, but was interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at the touch then turned around to realize it was Sidon, who was dressed so handsomely Link’s eyes opened wider with awe. 

Sidon as well had his mouth open with shock and his white face turned a little pink as he saw the hero dressed so feminine and delicate. He felt his heart swell as he admired Link’s thick and Nicely shaped thighs, lightly toned stomach and how the teal green in his outfit made his blue eyes stand out. “ Link-!!” , the prince didn’t usually have a loss of words,“ you look … dashing ..”, he complimented Link who blushed and smiled under his cloth mask that covered his nose and mouth. 

Link’s eye glowed sweetly,“ so do you”, he admitted quietly with a polite dip of his head. Sidon went down on one knee so he could be more at eye level with Link and the hero felt nervousness tickle his stomach. He bowed respectfully to the shorter Hylian who didn’t expect the gesture, “ will you dance with me my friend ?”, he asked him staring into his eyes with an intense expression that made Link’s heart pound hard in his chest. he didn't expect this.

He gave a sharp nod at the prince who gave him one of his charming grins and he got up quickly putting out his hand to the blonde before him. Link took the Zora prince’s hand and gasped as Sidon pulled him up close against his chest in such a swift and intimate gesture. Link could feel his breath quicken as he felt his cool skin against his own, he’d never been so close to the prince before and he felt slightly intimidated as he noticed again how tall and large he was compared to himself. He couldn’t dance with him normally due to his small size so the prince would have to hold him up which was a little embarrassing to Link.

“ I’m sure you’re wondering what this celebration is for, aren’t you?”, Sidon smiled with a hooded gaze and Link nodded looking back into his eyes and listening intently. “ it’s the celebration of love”, said Sidon, pulling him up even closer so that Link was forced to put his arms around his shoulder in order to stay up his tall frame. His body heated up at how the red Zora gazed at him, it was rather lustful and filled with a powerful passion. 

Holding himself up by gripping his shoulders the prince placed his hands around his waist protectively and the rather peculiar couple danced gently to the soothing music that played in the room. It had filled up with more and more of the Zora people but they didn’t care or seem to notice because they were too focused on the dance between them. 

After a few heated moments of dancing Link laughed with joy as the prince grinned at him, he was having a wonderful time being close with him, his cheeks burned as Sidon charmed him. The prince then sat down with a short laugh on one of the large chairs against the walls in the hallway and brought Link into his lap facing him with his legs to the side of his hip. 

Link blushed and not really realizing what he was doing he leaned forward and traced some of the beautiful gold armor that decorated Sidon’s shoulder and chest and the prince gulped with apprehension. He could feel his body start to fill up with heat and he was worried his cycle would start soon, he could feel it. 

All it would take is- his thoughts were snapped away as Link placed a hand on his chest in an intimate gesture, “you’re heart is beating fast”, Link said rather nonchalantly, and Sidon clenched his jaw as he felt Link touch his chest so tenderly. “ oh no”, he thought. Link’s eyes widened as he noticed what he was doing and the stressed out look on Sidon’s face. “ sorry -! I don’t know why I did that I… like your new armor …”, Link said guiltily, looking away. Sidon grabbed his hand,“ no, please I don’t mind at all it’s just …”, he winced with a show of his teeth, feeling his body start to heat up and he felt that awful but familiar twist in his lower abdomen. Link had triggered his mating cycle at last, just my a simple touch from him. 

Link blinked with a confused look then his eye brows raised as he realized what he meant. “ are you okay ? Do you want me to leave?”, Sidon’s heart skipped,“ no! I do not wish for you to leave… ”, his eyes looked darker than usual because his sharp pupils were blown larger, dilated with lust. Link gulped with nervousness, he was concerned for the Zora mostly, but also worried about himself. He had a crush on Sidon for a while and he didn’t want to make things awkward between them. 

“ I need to tell you something ”, Sidon’s breath was a little quicker than before, Link noticed as he turned to look back into the princes eyes with concern. Sidon grabbed the others wrist gently, “ I… have feelings for you Link… ”, the prince admitted softly, Link gasped under his mask.


	2. warmth within a cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confessed and Sidon brings Link to a special place. *wink *wonk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for how long this took. However, this chapter is filled with sweet sensual lovings for your enjoyment ;) So hopefully the long wait was worth it. This chapter is quite explicit so you're warned.

“ You.. do?” , Link replied in a shaky voice and his pointed ears burned with heat. Sidon brought him even closer so their faces almost touched,“ I’ve loved you since the day I laid eyes on you … I also promised my sister I would take care of you ”, he said as he placed a clawed finger under the hylians chin. Link almost let out a pitiful whimper as he heard the prince’s sincere confession. He also couldn’t ignore the sting in his heart when he remembered Princess Mipha, and her love towards him. He missed her dearly, her beautiful sweet face always calmed him.

“ I …also have feelings for you…” , Link nodded sternly, trying so hard to hide back his strong emotions that burned internally for the Zora prince. Sidon sighed,“ so it’s a mutual attraction then ”, his lips almost brushed against Link’s and the Hylian shivered with a nod of agreement. Link straddled the Zora’s hips now bringing his legs from the side to wrapping them around the large prince and he grunted at the new pressure against his lap.

Sidon caressed Link’s back who arched himself forward at his touch, “ I apologize if I get too touchy with you .. my heat cycle has finally arrived, please let me know if I make you uncomfortable”, Sidon groaned, almost unable to control himself around the sweet Hylian. Link nodded in agreement, not minding his touches at all at the moment. “Your touch earlier is what triggered it I’m afraid…”, Sidon told him and Link’s eyes widened slightly, “please… there’s no need to apologize ”, Sidon said, sensing that he would probably feel bad about that. “It was going to happen sooner or later..”, He added and Link fluttered his eye lashes, looking down with a guilty look then looked back up and nodded at The red Zora. "I'm actually glad it started because of you.." , he confessed, and Link just gave him a bashful look.

“ come, I wish to take you somewhere special ”, the prince picked Link up with ease and got up from the chair. Link obliged and followed the prince out of the hall way that was now filled with Zora’s of all colours, dancing and sharing words with each other and some exchanged romantic gestures.

Sidon lead Link outside the domain to the river that surrounded it and turned to face Link with a gesture to follow him.“ Get on my back, it’s not far from here ”, he said jumping into the water with one of his impressive flips. Link gave him a surprised look, he always loved how well the Zora could swim with no problem at all. Link got on his back and Sidon smiled as he swam rather fast towards a waterfall in the distance.

The two approached the waterfall and Link winced as they crashed right through it to the other side into a secret cave that lay behind it. Link’s face lit up as he saw the sparkling walls and streams of water that came down the walls and the shiny stone floor. “ wow…” Link said looking around the glimmering cavern,“ what is this place ?” Sidon smiled at him warmly ,“ my favorite place in the Zora kingdom , I only take very special friends here”, he told the hero. There was what looked like a pool near the back of the cave and Sidon approached it with a smile at Link over his shoulder,“ come swim with me ”, Sidon asked politely.

Link blushed as he saw the prince taking off his armour and emerging himself in the steamy water with a pleased sigh. He could hear the dull sound of the waterfall crashing down near the entrance of the cave, and the hard pulse of his own heartbeat. He followed Sidon over to the pool, slowly taking off his own clothing and he giggled nervously as he saw Sidon gazing at him as more of his body was revealed before his burning eyes. Sidon let out a pleased sound as his body grew more aroused by the minute, especially now that his love was fully bare before him.

Link got into the water, it was warm somehow, perhaps it was a natural spring? He let out a slow breath of relief as he went to sit over near the waiting prince. He daringly got back into his lap which Sidon did not expect. He was turned away to look at the crystallized ceiling, the place was gorgeous. He could also feel a powerful magnetic energy within the cave, and it felt lively. “ do you like it here ?”, Sidon asked, “ it’s probably the most beautiful place I’ve ever been to ”, Link said looking at him,“ I’m pleased to hear that Sidon said grabbing his hand to pull him close against his now damp body.

Sidon hummed and nuzzled against Link’s soft neck which prompted a giggle out of the Hylian. ” why Link, your skin is so smooth”, he cooed making the other shiver under his warm breath that tickled his sensitive skin. Link let out a small whimper as he felt himself become aroused by Sidon’s bold actions to try to seduce him, it was working fast. The small noises that Link emitted made the prince growl with lust, tugging the smaller males body even closer he peppered a small kiss against his neck,“ do you mind if I pleasure you, young one?”, he spoke deeper and less cheerful than he usually did, his voice edged with an animalistic desire. He wanted so badly to give Link a love bite, sink his teeth into his skin and taste his sweet blood, it was something Zora’s did to their lovers, but he was afraid of hurting him.

Link looked over his shoulder at the handsome red Zora with a hooded gaze and nodded. Sidon all but purred as his wish was granted, he carefully turned Link around to face him and held his lower back close making Link hitch a breath as he felt his now hardening cock press against Sidon’s wet skin under the warm water. The prince moaned softly as he felt his pelvic region awaken faster by the minute. He could feel his twin claspers slowly coming out of the hidden slit between his legs. " S-Sidon...", Link whispered. He was nervous but wanted to proceed.

the flustered Hylian let out a surprised noise when he could feel something touching his behind and blushed hard as he realized that it was Sidon’s member… or wait, he had two? The red prince chuckled softly, “ something you should know is that Zora’s have unique reproductive organs”, he admitted with a rather guilty look and Link winced as he felt Sidon’s members grow so they both nestled behind his rear as he sat in his lap. Link was more surprised then anything he didn’t really know what to expect when it came to the prince but he couldn’t help but feel rather excited when he learned Sidon had more than one cock.

Link stretched his back so he was now facing Sidon closely and he felt the prince slowly bring a hand up to his face, then he drew his clawed thumb tenderly over Link’s bottom lip which made the cute Hylian part his lips and release a whimper. Sidon’s teeth showed slightly as he groaned back at his lover, he was struggling to hold back his smoldering desire for his sweet little Link.

Sidon brought his hand away from the other males face and leaned in finally capturing Link’s lips into a soft kiss. Link kissed him back eagerly , their lips sliding across each others in a wet kiss. Link let his arms creep around the Zora’s large shoulders and couldn’t help but thrust his hips once against his body which made Sidon break the kiss with a growl, only to lock his lips again more roughly now, he nipped the blonde’s lip coaxing more noises out of him.

their tongues touched and the two heated males started to pant as the tension raised high between them both. Several moments of cruel oral teasing drive them crazy with lust for each other but Sidon still tried desperately to hold back. It was as if Link were trying to make him break. Link hissed as his tongue was cut a little by Sidon's sharp teeth. 

It was Link’s turn now to tease the prince and he trailed his lips down the princes jaw causing the other to close his eyes and moan softly feeling Link kiss down his neck now he gripped Link’s back hard, almost digging his clawed fingers into his skin. Link licked the Zora’s smooth skin tasting him finally and was pleased with the slightly salty taste. Sidon growled bringing his hands now to Link’s rear he pulled him down so one of his members trailed between his cheeks.

“Ah!”, Link keened then he felt Sidon tease his entrance with his cock and they both breathed harshly when Link started to buck his hips against Sidon. The prince parted his lips expressing a beautiful moan that made Link shiver, Sidon adjusted his hips so that one of his cocks was in front of Link’s own smaller cock and started to match the others hot thrusting of his hips.

The water splashed a little as they painfully teased each other in the hot spring. Link grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them both together grunting and gasping sweet nothings. The prince’s body shuddered underneath him at the new found pleasure that Link lead, he enjoyed a great deal teasing the hylians entrance with one cock while the other one was being stroked against Links member, he found he couldn’t hold back his noises that leaked out through his sharp teeth.

“Ah! … Oh Link…”, Sidon gasped out his name digging his claws into the other males hips as Link started to jerk them both off faster now. Their desperate thrusts met in unison now like their bodies finally connected perfectly. Link threw his head back,“ nnnh! S-Sidon!”, he groaned with a breathy voice, his body aching for more every time he felt Sidon teasing his ass and his own cock, it was almost too much to handle.

Sidon stroked his lovers back softly, letting out a sexy growl. Harsh desire burned for Link and it was slowly making him go crazy. Link sighed as he felt Sidon stroke his backside, “ Link… may I mate with you now?”, The prince practically breathed out the words desperately with another soft buck of his hips and Link moaned back,“ yes…”, he said with burning red cheeks.

Sidon hummed, slowly moving to the edge of the pool so that they were more out of the water and he moved Link up slightly massaging his inner thighs, Link let out a small pant of pleasure feeling the prince tough his ass softly. Sidon bright a finger to Link’s entrance massage the ring of muscle a little before slowly putting a finger into him. For Sidon being a lot bigger than himself, Link was surprised at how gentle he was being with him. The Hylian ’s flustered face twisted with pleasure as Sidon prepared his lover with no rush at all. He wanted to make sure his larger member wouldn’t make Link feel too uncomfortable.

The prince clenched his jaw tightly enjoying the faces Link made as he slowly fingered his ass, this time he slipped in a second finger. “ oh..”, Link bucked his hips when he felt his prostate being hit by the Zora’s fingers. “ you’re so beautiful Link… ”, Sidon said quietly in his smooth comforting voice that Link couldn’t get enough of. Sidon fingered him a little faster while he kissed and nipped at the blondes shoulder trying to get him to relax, make him melt under his touches.

Link whimpered softly at the intrusion, he was not used to Sidon’s fingers. It was a little uncomfortable but he felt pleasure every time his sweet spot was stimulated and he felt his body adjusting and melting under his touch little by little. He couldn’t help but want more than just his fingers inside him, he huffed, gripping hard at Sidon’s back, digging his fingers into his smooth red skin. Sidon could sense Link’s impatience but he would make sure his lover was good and prepared because of their dramatic size difference, he knew he would probably hurt him a little bit, it was inedible, but making sure he was nice and relaxed would surely help.

The prince growled and his member twitched at the small noises Link made as he fingered him steadily now. He admired his own patience from not losing his control on the hylian. The zora inserted another finger now into Link and watched him bite his lip, he let out a pleased sigh as he felt his body start to relax more. Link whimpered and his hips twitched forward, Sidon carefully took his fingers out of Link, shaking a little because he was on the edge of breaking. “Are you ready my love?”, he asked him and Link took in a heated breath and stared intensely back at the prince, then nodded slowly.

Sidon pulled Link’s hips up gently and moaned with desire, kissing at his neck he ravished him with love as he slowly brought the tip of his cock to his entrance. Link’s heart skipped with fear but he took the comfort of Sidon’s touches, he trusted him but he was still worried. “W-wait-”, Link breathed and Sidon met his gaze stopping his movement, “ don’t worry my love, I’ll go slow..”, his face burned and Link smiled shyly. Sidon gently touched Link’s ass which made him grunt a little as he spread his cheeks a little slowly entering the Hylian.

Sidon moaned as he went excruciatingly slow, looking down at what he was doing then looking back into the Hylian’s eyes with a connected lust that was shared between their clouded eyes. “Oooh..”, Link gasped as he felt his length inch more and more inside until finally it was in as far as it would go, and they both cried out. Link’s eyes were filled with beads of tears at the corners, and Sidon touched his face with a worried look,“ did I hurt you ?”, he asked with a flustered face and Link shook his head, panting a little. Sidon’s worried face melted back to pleasure now.

The tears were more from emotional build up and slight discomfort than pain. One tear finally dropped out of his eye and Link brought a hand to Sidon’s face too,“ I love you ..”, he said and Sidon groaned with approval, “ and I love you ..”, he purred as he held Link’s hips and started to slowly thrust in and out of the tight Hylian,“ ah! … Link you ..feel so warm.. ”, the prince moaned his name as he mated with him at last, enjoying his glorious heat. Link met his thrusts with his own hips that ached for movement, the fullness was driving him crazy with sensation. It was so overwhelming with pure pleasure and tightness.

Sidon gasped softly and brought his hand to his lovers face, wiping away a tear with his thumb and then leaning in to capture a deep kiss. He still thrusted into Link at a slow but steady pace that had him squirming with sensation. Link keened his name, breaking the kiss, bringing his hand down to touch Sidon's other cock which made the prince's thrusts become a little messy instead of straight. Link brought his hips down while he stroked Sidon's cock against his own erection. Sidon's textures felt amazing against his sensitive flesh. "Gods...Link..", Sidon moaned in approval. The warm spring water splashed at their now erratic movements, and the cave echoed with their sounds. Sidon started to thrust up into him a little more roughly now since they were both growing impatient with need, and Sidon could feel his body ease and relax more so now. the prince groaned in his beautiful smooth voice, grabbing his lovers hips as he plunged his cock into Link faster now. Link threw his head back and clenched his jaw, leaving his neck open to the zora prince, "hmm", Sidon hummed and he pulled the flustered hylian closer so he could nip at his beautiful skin. Link gave a rather hard tug at their cocks that were held together and Sidon bit down hard at his neck, causing Link to cry out loudly. 

Link liked the slight pain but was grateful the zora prince didn't bite him too hard, only a little bit of blood was drawn from the bite and Sidon seductively licked his love bite, enjoying the sweet taste of his lovers blood. "you taste exquisite.." Sidon rumbled, now moving to another position, he pressed Link into the smooth cave floor, luckily the stone wasn't rough underneath Link's back. The lust stricken Hylian looked up at Sidon with a sweet face and Sidon purred at him, grabbing the blonde's hips up against his he slid his cock back inside him with a shut of his eyes, and grunt of pleasure. Link moaned loudly, "Sidon!!", he mewled, feeling himself weaken under Sidon's strong touches, his own cock was throbbing and leaking with lots of precum. The zora's golden eyes were filled with love for the hylian beneath him," You feel so good connected with me my sweet link...",Sidon said, working his hips into the smaller male's body, now stroking Link's poor aching erection. Link hitched a breath, his blue eyes were dark and foggy with lust, he wouldn't last long with this much teasing. 

"My prince... I can't- Ah!", Link whimpered, from another delicious thrust from Sidon, "ooh.. just a little longer my love.. we can finish together.." The zora's voice was shaky now, being dangerously close to climaxing. Sidon gripped his mates hips harder now as he thrust his cock again and again into his searing entrance, Link's voice turned higher in pitch as he began to crumble. The zora continued to stroke his lovers flushed cock until he sobbed his name again and again. Sidon groaned loudly then chocked a gasp as he finally came hard inside of the little hylian, Link's own chocked moans were coaxed out as he released onto his, and Sidon's stomach. 

The two panted as they road out their intense orgasms, Sidon thrusted one more time before pulling out at last. Link's eyes were closed, his chest heaving with hot breaths as he lay on the damp stone with his light coloured hair spread out under his head. His body ached from so much movement, and yet he also felt so good. Sidon huffed, bringing a hand to Link's hot cheek, " your'e amazing my love..", Link opened his rich blue eyes with a small smile at him.

The prince picked up his tired love and rinsed them both off in the warm spring before leaving the cave where they bonded. He carried Link on his back and took him back to his kingdom and into his large quarters where the two fell asleep in Sidon's large bed, it being very late at night when they returned. Link snuggled into Sidon’s arms as they slept. How could Link ever leave this place now? He just wanted to lay in Sidon’s bed with him forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to submit! It takes a lot of kinky brain energy to write smut okay XD it’s not an easy process! This sat in my tumblr drafts for months...whoops but this is really gushy and romantic, oh boy ! I wanted really cute chemistry between them both. I hope you enjoy it, please leave Kudos if you did !!! ILY <3

**Author's Note:**

> Been a bit rusty with writing lately but I hope it wasn't too bad! Let me know what you think and leave kudos please if you enjoyed the read. Until next chapter !


End file.
